Shūji Miwa
}} |double image = |imagewidth = 250 |Romaji = Miwa Shūji |kanji = 三輪 秀次 |gender = Male |Birthdate = October 2 |Zodiac Sign = Mikazuki |Blood Type = A |Age = 17 |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Black |Eye Color = Red |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Class = A |Team = Miwa Unit |Team Rank = A-Class Rank 07 |Former Team = Azuma Unit |Position = Team Leader All-Rounder |Occupation = Border Combatant |Teammates = Yōsuke Yoneya Shōhei Kodera Tōru Narasaka Ren Tsukimi(operator) |Former Teammates = Haruaki Azuma (leader) Masataka Ninomiya Nozomi Kako |Relatives = Older sister(Deceased) |Main = Kogetsu Shield Bagworm Fūjin (Temporary) |Subs = Asteroid (Handgun) Viper (Handgun) Shield Lead Bullet |Type = Black(Temporary) White |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 2 |Voice Jap = Masakazu Morita (Anime) }} |Miwa Shūji}} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger. He is the close-range All-Rounder and leader of Miwa Unit, he is also one of the eleven candidates for Yūichi Jin's Fūjin. Due to his actions, he is a minor antagonist. Appearance Shūji has medium length black hair and brown eyes. When he is not in trigger mode, Shūji has been seen wearing a gakuran high school uniform along with a scarf (during winter). Like the rest of his unit, when in Trigger mode, he wears an all-black suit. Over it, he wears a grey flak jacket with neck and shoulder protection, and grey padded gloves which go until the middle of his forearm. He also wear grey boots, which have zip fasteners in the front. Personality Miwa is the quiet type; he doesn't talk much and always has a serious expression on his face. He doesn't like Neighbors, and he thinks all of them should drop dead. He hates Tamakoma, especially Jin, due to their Neighbor-friendly views, and he considers them traitors to Border's cause. Miwa also doesn't feel comfortable around Kei Tachikawa because he's similar to Jin. Quotes * (To Yōsuke Yoneya) "Don't be so negligent when going to battle. Neighbors are enemies of the human race" * (To Jun Arashiyama) "So are you protecting a Neighbor just for that reason? Even so, eliminating the Neighbor is Border's duty!!" * (To Osamu Mikumo) "I don't care. Stop depending on others." * (To Hairein) "Shut up, neighbor. All you need to know... Is I'm going to kill you." Trivia *"Shūji" is written with 秀 ("flowering, luxuriant, refined, elegant, graceful") and "次" ("second, order, sequence, next"). literally means "three wheels". *According to the Volume 2, Miwa likes: **His sister. **Eliminating Neighbors. * His winter school uniform, including the scarf, looks similar to Yukimaru Ichijō's from Room 303. * He calls Replica "Beanspeck". * He is currently one of the two only characters to have appeared both in front and back covers of the manga's volumes, having appeared in the back cover of volume 2, and later in the front cover of volume 9. The other was Kitora. * His gun trigger's model resembles a SIG Sauer P229. References Navigation Category:Shūji Miwa Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Border Category:Miwa Unit Category:All-Rounder Category:Characters with A-type blood Category:A-Rank Category:Kogetsu Users Category:Team Leader Category:Characters born in October Category:Border Combatants